Legend of Zelda:Return of Link
by Darkness10
Summary: Link has been dead for three years after the showdown with Ganandorf. Now Link has been revived by a mysterious being three years later, and the myterious force seems to also have awaken Link's inner evil... Dark Link.
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I do not own Zelda or any other related characters in this story. Authors note: This is my first fanfic, and I got this idea from a fanfic called "Legend of Zelda: Dark Hours" umm.:( please don't get mad at me. Thank you! (Should of left that in disclaimers.)  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Epilogue  
  
Falling. in a black void. Falling into a hole with no bottom. A fall that will never end. This was Link's life, or his life in the realm of the dead for the past three years. Link remembered what happened the night he died.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FLASHBACK---------FLASHBACK/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Link did a back flip when Ganandorf tried to hurl Link into the wall. Then Link threw a bomb at Ganandorf, and it exploded right in front of his forehead, which blinded him for about five seconds. As it goes on, they exchanged bone-breaking blows, and painful slashes. Then finally Link got the upper hand, and was about to kill Ganandorf. Then Ganandorf did something that surprised Link, and Ganandorf himself. Ganandorf grabbed Link's collar, and muttered something that Link can't make out. Then Ganandorf self-destructed which killed Link. Then everything blacked out, as he heard Zelda screaming his name.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FLASHBACK END/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Remembering that night brought tears to his eyes. Then he suddenly heard a voice. It was faint at first, but he can hear it muttering his name. "Who goes there?!" Link yelled. "Wake up. return from your three year slumber." the voice replied. "Who are you?! And what do you mean?" "Have you not realized that your dead, Link?" the voice said. "Of course I do! But who are you? And how can you speak to me? Are you dead too?" Link asked. "No, I'm very well alive. And I could speak to you because of my talent to speak to the dead before reviving them." Link was so excited when he said," my talent to speak to the dead before reviving them." That he could almost smile if he had a body. "You can. revive me?" "Yes, I can." "What's the catch," Link asked, because he knew he won't just revive him for no damn reason. "Yes, you shall make a few errands for me, and you shall work for me for a while. For more details, ask the stalfos that would be waiting for you when your alive again." Link suddenly had doubts, because if he controls stalfos, he must be evil, but that doesn't matter, he just wanted to see Zelda again. "Do you agree with the deal?" the voice asked. "Yes, I'll do it." Link said. "Thank you for cooperating Link, now sleep." it said. Right before Link return to his sleep, he heard the song of the time ringing through his ears. Then he blacked out. /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Umm. I'm the same author of Legend of Zelda: Revival of Link. I just thought that one sucked, so I deleted it and wrote this one. OK?! Please review when after you read this. I need to know if this one improved from my last version. Thank you!^___^ 


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimers: I do not own Zelda or any other related characters in this story. Authors note: This is my first fanfic, and I got this idea from a fanfic called "Legend of Zelda: Dark Hours" umm.:( please don't get mad at me. Thank you! (Should of left that in disclaimers.)  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Discoveries  
  
When Link woke up, everything was still pitch black. He was afraid the revival spell didn't work. But then he felt something on the back of his head, and an ocarina on top of his chest. Then he finally realized where he was. He was in a coffin. No, in HIS coffin. After finding out he was in his coffin, with a sudden burst of energy, he kicked the coffin lid and cracked it in two. Perhaps he was so excited that he was alive, that he forgot he was buried. So, in logic, he found himself buried in dirt.  
  
After a few hours, when he finally reached the surface, he found five stalfos on horses waiting for him. When Link was gazing at all of them in distrust, one of the stalfos eye glowed red, and he heard the stalfo's thought inside his head. "Link, my name is Adrian, the leader of the stalfos. We will communicate with each other telepathically. For now, retrieve your weapons, and items you'll need along the way. You won't be needing to find the ocarina of time, because your holding it. " If the stalfo hadn't mentioned that, Link would probably never notice, ocarina of time which he's holding.  
  
"Link, you should get your steed, you'll have a hard time catching up if you don't" the stalfo said telepathically. Link nodded. "We're heading to Lon Lon Ranch," he said. All the other stalfos nodded, and headed to Lon Lon Ranch with Link. Leaving behind the hole in front of Link's grave behind.  
  
It was dawn when they reached there. When they arrived, they found Malon on the floor. Being beaten by Ingo. Something went crack inside Link's head, and Link was surrounded by a dark aura. Link's blue eye turned blood red. There were strange signs on his face, and the stalfos moved back. Knowing what will happen to them if they get too close.  
  
Then, as if he was stealth, he appeared suddenly in back of Ingo without anybody noticing. Link made a grab for Ingo's neck, and threw him into the second story window. Link somehow jumped in the window, and find Ingo cowering in the corner. Link then grabbed his head, and smashed into the wall. Leaving a bloody dent there. Ingo has now passed out. But Link, ignored that, and flung him out of the window.  
  
When Link came back to his senses, he just realized he flung Ingo out of the window, and probably killed him. Link was in utter confusion. He immediately went down stairs to see if Malon is alright, and then he dragged Adrian to somewhere private. "What the HELL!!! Happened to me?!" Link asked demandingly. "You've unleashed the new personality, and power the lord has granted you with." Adrian replied telepathically. "I DIDN'T PROMISE ANYTHING WITH HIM ABOUT DARK POWERS!!!!" Link screamed. "Deal with it," Adrian said calmly. (I'm not bothering with "telepathically" anymore. So just remember stalfos speak telepathically.)  
  
When they finished their conversation, Link looked like he's going to kill someone. He told the other stalfos to heal Malon's cuts and bruises. After she was healed, she woke up. At first she was startled that she's surrounded by stalfos. Then she saw Link, and was about to faint and land on the ground with a thud. Luckily, Link caught her in time. "Malon, I'm going to take Epona, and the farms yours." Link said. Malon whispered,' Link aren't you. dead?" Link nodded, and she fainted. Link then carried her back to bed, took Epona, and then he took off.  
  
The next morning Malon woke up. She thought to herself,' That was all a dream. Link did not come. He never will, and that's that. Pretty soon, Ingo is going to burst through the door, and start beating me again.' Then she opened the window and saw Ingo, on the roof of the shed in a bloody mess. Malon look at the corpse in horror. He came.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
There weren't much to write, so I'm sorry I didn't fulfill your request. I also thank your advice on grammar etc. I thank you for posting the first review on my story though! Thank you!( I rather not mention your name if not given the permission.) ^__^ 


	3. Dark Link Awakens

Disclaimers: I do not own Zelda or any other related characters in this story. Authors note: This is my first fanfic, and I got this idea from a fanfic called "Legend of Zelda: Dark Hours" umm.:( please don't get mad at me. Thank you! (Should of left that in disclaimers.)  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Dark Link Awakens  
  
Link was now heading for Hyrule Castle. He wondered how it looked right now. He shot a look at Adrian. Adrian pretended he didn't notice. Obviously, Link was still angry that his rage could unleash dark powers. He also knew Adrian didn't tell him everything. But that didn't really matter to Link. He was going to see Zelda again, and nothing bad will happen. Right?  
  
Zelda sits at her chamber, looking out the window. She sighed. Tomorrow she was getting married with the snootiest person imaginable, Prince Randle. Yet she was twenty, and if she didn't choose a man she wants to wed. Her father will. When she was young, she hoped of marrying Link, her hero. But, she later knew that was not possible, for Link. is accounted as a peasant, but she still could. It would mean enraging her father, but it was possible. Now though, it would be impossible, because he's dead.  
  
She held back her tears. She had made a decision that after Link's quest was over, she would marry him, and live happily ever after. Yet cruel fate pulled them apart forever.  
  
Link arrived at night. Which means they already pulled up the drawbridge, so they made camp outside of the castle wall. The stalfos made all the zombies, and creatures of the to stay away from the camp.  
  
Link shot a look at Adrian. "Are you still angry that we didn't tell you about your dark powers and so on?" the stalfo asked. "What do you think?" Link said as he narrowed his eyes at him. "No," he replied sarcastically. Link was kind of surprised the stalfo has sarcasm. The truth was, he didn't really noticed that he had emotions. Link never thought stalfo has emotions. Adrian seems to have read his mind. "Link, me and the other four member still have human emotions, because the dark lord didn't let erase our memories of our previous life. So we're kind of like thinking warrior zombies." The other four members nodded.  
  
Link looked at all of them, and then said," Can I trust you though?" "Of course! We in heart are still warriors, so we don't betray," Adrian exclaimed. Link looked at all of them, and thought for a while. "Wake me up at morning. I'm not a heavy sleeper, so if you try to assassinate me. I'll know your real intentions. Good night!" Link end up saying and drifted to sleep.  
  
When Link woke up, it was morning, and the stalfos are still there in the exact position from last night. "Lets go," said Link, and they entered the opened drawbridge.  
  
Zelda was preparing for the wedding. A feeling of dread swept over her. She was frightened for she had a vision of seeing Link coming to her wedding. Zelda thought,' But that isn't possible. Right? Yet if Link really is revived somehow and sees me. what will he think? Nonsense! Link couldn't have come back. I'm probably just thinking too much. oh well.'  
  
When Link arrived at the town, and found that nobody was there. 'Where is everybody,' Link thought. Then he saw a sign. It says," Wedding at Temple of Time. Everybody's invited." "Well, that explains everything," Link said," Lets go to the Temple of Time, I wonder getting married."  
  
Zelda looks around to see if Links anywhere in the Temple. He wasn't. A sign of relief fills Zelda. ' I was really just thinking too much,' she thought. She shot a look at the groom. Then she thought,' Out of all the person father has to choose he chose snot boy damn it.'  
  
Link arrived at the Temple of Time. He looked through a crack in the walls. Then he saw something that he wish he never saw. Zelda in wedding gown was standing besides a prince, on the wedding podium. A mix feeling of anger and jealousy filled Link, Jealousy because of the snot prince marrying Zelda, and anger for the fact that Zelda chose over a snotty prince over him. (He completely forgot the fact that she was of noble blood, and he was dead.)  
  
Then the dark aura returned to Link. Except this time, its much, much, stronger. Signs reappear on Link's face, and his eye turned blood red once again. Then after the transformation, Link found himself starring at his alter ego. To Links horror, he found that he got kicked out of his own body. He helplessly watched Dark Link enter the Temple of Time.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Yeah! I finished the second chapter. Oh yeah thanks for telling me to change epilogue to prologue. Thank you Prince of the Seas! 


End file.
